1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical arc interrupter devices and, more particularly, to an arc spinner interrupter having a bounce suppressor for dampening transverse oscillations of a contact element.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Examples of an arc spinner interrupter apparatus are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,980,527 and 5,015,810. In each of these devices, an interrupter apparatus includes a fixed electrical contact assembly, a ring electrode spaced from the fixed contact assembly, a field coil surrounding the ring electrode, and a second electrical contact assembly having an arm movable into and out of engagement with the fixed contact assembly.
An L-shaped stationary arc tip is provided on the fixed contact and extends beyond the fixed contact by a predetermined distance. The stationary arc tip is constructed of a resilient conductive metallic material having suitable arc resistant properties. During operation of the interrupter apparatus, as the arm moves out of contact with the fixed contact, an arc is prevented from forming between the arm and the fixed contact due to the engagement of the arc tip with the arm. Once the arm moves beyond the arc tip, an arc forms therebetween and is extinguished in a manner discussed more fully in the referenced patents, both of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
Thus, a primary function of the arc tip in the known interrupter apparatus is to prevent the formation of an arc between the fixed contact and the arm and to postpone for as long as possible the formation of the arc during opening of the interrupter contacts. However, because of the resilience of the arc tip, it is possible for the tip to bounce away from the arm as the section is moved relative to the fixed contact. Such bouncing permits arcing to occur between the arm and both the arc tip and the fixed contact such that unwanted, excessive arcing occurs, and erosion of the material of the contacts is expedited.